i'm not your nice weather, i'm the fire
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gilbert pulang di tengah badai salju. {canon}


_(Gilbert pulang di tengah badai salju.)_

.

.

.

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort . **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon. set during warsaw pact era.

* * *

Yang Erzsi dengar hanya bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Angin musim dingin memang mengacaukan segalanya, tetapi tak mungkin hal seperti itu dapat dilakukan. Erzsi meninggalkan roti yang dipanggangnya dan segera menuju pintu depan.

Gilbert bersandar di pintu yang baru saja dibantingnya. Botnya penuh salju, mantelnya terlihat lebih berat dengan beban salju di pundaknya. Erzsi nyaris tak dapat melihat mata Gilbert. Cepat-cepat dia lepaskan topi bulu yang menelan kepala Gilbert, berikut sepatunya, dan membatunya berdiri.

"Kurasa Ivan memang berniat untuk membunuhku."

"Dia memberimu pekerjaan, tahu." Erzsi membantunya untuk berjalan dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang telah berkeriput. Bunyi pegas yang rontok terdengar saat Gilbert menjatuhkan diri.

"Aku menuntut gajiku sekarang. Bukan bulan depan."

"Katakan itu pada Ivan," Erzsi juga menolong Gilbert melepaskan mantel itu, dan ia mendengar lelaki itu bilang _mantel laknat, bikin gatal_ , tetapi dia cueki sepenuh hati. Lelaki itu menyapu-nyapu rambutnya yang tegak membeku.

Erzsi menggantung mantel itu di dinding, sekalian menutup tirai jendela karena badai salju bukanlah sesuatu yang sedang ingin ditontonnya.

"Aku membawa buruan."

"Mana?"

Gilbert mengedikkan dagu pada benda yang disandarkan pada dinding di samping pintu. "Rusa kecil. Tapi kurasa cukup. Bisa mengaturnya sampai badai selesai dan aku bisa berburu lagi, 'kan?"

"Kita," Erzsi mengoreksi sambil memelototinya sebentar saat berlalu membawa rusa itu, yang ternyata cukup berat juga.

Terdengar lenguhan kesal Gilbert, Erzsi telah sampai di dapur.

"Aku tak mau mengawasi di Gulag lagi dan digaji kecil!" teriak Gilbert, mengomel tak tentu arah, "Lalu menyaksikan penyiksaan lagi tanpa berbuat apa-apa!"

Erzsi meletakkan daging rusa di sudut dapur, menggantungnya terbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatan memotong rotinya sebentar sebelum menyiapkan air untuk sup. Dia mendengarkan semuanya tanpa niat untuk membantah—

—karena Gilbert telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Yang lebih berbahaya, dan ia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Yang di Gulag barusan pasti membuatnya mengingat traumanya lagi, Ivan takkan tahu dan barangkali juga tak akan mengerti itu. Mungkin, Erzsi sedikit percaya diri, rumah ini akan runtuh jika tak ada dirinya.

* * *

Gilbert sudah tidur, dan Erzsi masih menginspeksi rumah. Setidaknya tak ada jendela yang terbuka dan pintu depan dan belakang sudah terkunci rapat. Mungkin mata-mata Soviet di luar sana masih mengawasi, masih punya kecurigaan pada mereka; dan masih berpikir bahwa pergi ke manapun berdua berarti berkomplot untuk sesuatu—tetapi masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Mereka hanya butuh satu sama lain, Erzsi terkurung dari Roderich dan saudara sepupunya, Tino dan Eduard tak juga bisa dikontak dengan mudah dengan segala birokrasi yang ada, serta Gilbert dari adik kesayangannya juga sahabat-sahabat baratnya—mereka tak punya tempat pulang lain lagi, selain satu sama lain.

Erzsi memasuki kamar, dan Gilbert lagi-lagi tidur bergulung. Mungkin masih ada kekacauan yang menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam di dalam tidur-tidurnya, Erzsi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Perempuan itu mengambil selimut tambahan, kain bertambal-tambal yang merupakan mahakarya pertamanya di tempat ini sebagai hasil dari rasa bosan, dan menyelimuti Gilbert meski lelaki itu telah terbungkus satu selimut tebal yang ia bawa dari Berlin.

Saat Erzsi mengelus lengannya setelah menaruh selimut, Gilbert menjadi lebih tenang sedikit. Ia tidur dalam posisi normal dan dahinya tak lagi mengerut.

* * *

Perapian mengecil. Gilbert melemparkan gulungan koran ke dalamnya. Sup di mangkuknya telah habis, sementara Erzsi masih menyuap sisa-sisa daging rusa yang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk akhir makan. Mereka bertekuk kaki di ruang tengah dan melupakan meja serta kursi, karena karpet dan selimut yang membungkus jauh lebih hangat daripada menggantungkan kaki.

"Barangkali Ivan sekarang sedang menikmati vodkanya. Hangat. Ruang tengah istananya yang nyaman. Oh, menyenangkan sekali."

"Setidaknya kita punya perapian."

"Dan dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi untukku. Aku berhasil melaksanakan misinya, aku diberi hadiah. Aku gagal, aku juga diberi hadiah. Kedua hadiah itu sama menyiksanya."

Erzsi mendelik, "Setidaknya kau masih punya rumah."

Gilbert mencibir halus, entah pada Erzsi atau pada Ivan yang sedang duduk seperti seorang raja di dalam kepalanya. "Dan dia hidup dengan nyaman bersama saudara-saudaranya—"

"Setidaknya kau masih punya aku!" nada bicara Erzsi meninggi.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan tetapi saling pandang.

Gilbert meringkuk. Menenggelamkan mulutnya di balik kakinya yang ditekuk. "Kau adalah obat penenang."

"Aku tidak dijual dan diproduksi di mana-mana, sayangnya." Erzsi menyeringai aneh setelahnya.

"Dan aku tidak bisa membelimu."

"Tapi kau bisa tetap bersamaku."

Gilbert memandangnya ketika ia sedang membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk mereka, hanya menepikannya tanpa membawanya ke bak cuci. Ia membaca berita kedaluwarsa dari sisa koran yang tadi Gilbert pakai untuk bahan bakar, dan Gilbert masih terus menujukan tatapannya pada Erzsi.

Di tengah badai salju, secara harfiah maupun tidak, Erzsi adalah cuaca terbaik yang bisa mengusir semua badai. Dan ia tak merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, di hari-hari mereka di belakang sana, yang telah berlalu dan terlihat seperti debu saja. Beterbangan entah ke bagian alam raya yang mana, yang tak mungkin dia gapai lagi. Dulu Erzsi adalah seorang pemburu besar yang bisa saja menjadi kejam, yang menjadi ratu besar tetapi masih bisa bertangan dingin. _Rasa_ nya Erzsi tak begini dulu. Tak se _indah_ ini.

Lalu Gilbert memejamkan matanya. Erzsi bersenandung pelan.

Seperti lagu musim semi.

* * *

Klasik, memang, tetapi: tak ada badai yang tak berhenti. Tak ada musim dingin yang tak berganti.

Gilbert keluar lebih dahulu dari pondok mereka, menunggu Erzsi yang ternyata membawa lebih banyak anak panah di punggungnya.

Mereka mengambil jalan terdekat, hutan berada tak jauh di utara tempat tinggal mereka. Erzsi melangkah lebih lebar, sesekali ia harus menunggu Gilbert, tapi tak satupun keberatan soal itu.

"Kau suka makan burung?"

"Kenapa tidak? Di masa lalu aku sering—" belum selesai kata-katanya, satu anak panah sudah melesat terbang ke atas, ke sebuah dahan, dan jatuhlah kembali dia beserta seekor burung, ke dekat sebuah pohon besar di depan sana.

"Oh, sial, satu kosong!" seru Gilbert, berlari kecil menyusul Erzsi.

Erzsi sengaja tersenyum pongah pada Gilbert dan mengangkat bangga buruannya. Kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam karung kain yang digantung di kantong busur panahnya. Mereka berjalan lagi, kali ini ke tempat yang masih tertutup salju, karena celah untuk dimasuki sinar matahari mulai menyempit. Gilbert diam sebentar ketika mendengar gerakan.

"Sebelah sana," bisiknya tanpa sadar sambil putar badan.

Mendengarnya, dan segera berbalik, Erzsi telah siap dengan anak panah dan busurnya. Ketika rusa yang dimaksud Gilbert menengok untuk melihat keadaan, di saat itulah lehernya ditusuk panah, sementara Gilbert masih mencoba mengeker target.

Erzsi tersenyum kecil.

"Heeei." Gilbert pun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Perempuan musim semiku ternyata bisa semengerikan ini?"

"'Perempuan musim semi'?" Erzsi mengerutkan kening, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil anak panah lagi dan langsung mengarahkannya ke arah jam sebelas dari tempatnya berdiri—saat itu datang seekor rusa yang lebih besar, dan anak panah dengan cepat melesat. Mengenai perut si rusa.

Rusa itu rubuh setelah berusaha berlari, dan Erzsi menoleh pada Gilbert. Menelengkan kepala.

"Aku lebih suka disebut _api_ mu. Menghangatkanmu saat kau ketakutan di pondok yang tak jauh dari Gulag terdengar lebih berani daripada apapun."

Erzsi melenggang mendekati dua buruan itu, menyatukan mereka dengan tambang, kemudian menyeret mereka kembali. Gilbert tak melepas tatapannya.

 _Api_ itu tak membakarnya habis;

tapi cukup menghangatkannya.

 _Ide bagus_. Gilbert mengangkat bahu.

"Perburuan kita lanjut?"

"Ini cukup untuk setengah bulan," Erzsi berucap bangga.

"Biar aku yang membawanya."

Erzsi menyerahkan rusa-rusa itu dan karung yang berisi burung. Gilbert menyampirkan karung ke bahunya, dan kedua rusa itu menyapu tanah, menyisakan jejak panjang pada lapisan tipis salju.

Di tengah perjalan pulang, Erzsi memanah dua burung lagi.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: _gulag_ , nama umum untuk penjara soviet dan/atau kamp pekerja yang ada pada masa pemerintahan Stalin.

p.s.: iya masih kepengaruh mockingjay : (


End file.
